Dil Tere Sangg
by blindredeyes
Summary: Chahe durr ho, chahe paas... Dil toh tere hi sangg hai... BELATED BIRTHDAY GIFT TO MY SHONA SS


Hi guyz,

I 'm back with another DayaxMuskann fic, any body wanting so-called 'dArEyA', read at your own risk.

It is for my dear friend SS. Dono hi DayaMusi k diwane, so jyada muskil nai hua. Aree ruko-ruko mana k SS ka b'day gift hai, baki v padd sakte ho.

Pata nai kaesa hua. Dimag thik se kaam nai karr raha. I feel like crying. Ye mere full performance nai hai.

* * *

Subah ke 5:30 hua tha, aur pehli baar iss ghar mein itni subah chahal-pahal thi.

Halki si sahi, par thi.

Kitchen se utensil ke awaj arahi thi toh Sr. Insp. Abhijeet ki neend khulgae.

"Itni subah-subah ye kitchen se awaj, Daya toh avi tak utha v nai hoga...kahi koi chor toh nai ghus aaya?"

Abhijeet sir chup-chap apna gun uthake kitchen ki tarf chaldiye, awaj badhti jarahi thi.

"Ajjkal choron mein itni himmat badh gae k CID officer k ghar mein ghus aye; ya fir humse darna chhod diya criminals ne"

"Ho Gum Hai Kisi K Pyaar Mein, Dil Subah Shaam

Pr Tumhe Likh Nahi Pau, Main Uska Naam"

"Thora dance v karle"

TRINGGG...

Chammach gir gaya...

"Boss, tum?"

"Kyu mera kitchen mein ana mana hai kya?"

"Nai, wo...main"

"Kya?"

"Main wo..."

"Kya?"

"Uff oh, mujhe bolne toh do"

"Haan bol"

"Wo ajj neend jaldi khulgae, socha k coffee pilu. Tum v piyoge?"

"Jaroor, pr chini dalke banana mere liye. Mein namak wala coffee nai pita"

"Kya?"

Daya ne neeche apne haat pe dekha toh haath mein tha SALT

"Ohh...main soch raha tha k breakfast v banalu"

"Haan haan kyu nai. Abb subah shaam kisi k pyaar mein gum rahega toh namkeen coffee aur mithi sabji hi khane ko milegi. Waese ajj ghadi thori late nai chalrahi? Kahi kharab toh nai hogae na?(Abhijeet takes off the wall clock and pretends to check)"

"9 bajne men abb v 3 ghante 15 min aur 23 secs baki dikharaha hai"

"Kyu boss? 9 bajne ka ajj aesa intezaar"

"Haan, wo Muskann ajj arahi hai na, sayad uske baad tu thik hojae"

Daya freezes on the spot with bewildered wide eyes, Abhijeet smirks and

"Mein fresh hone jaraha hu"

"Haan" Daya replied awkwardly

"Ye Abhijeet v na" n unconciously look at the clock, fir coffee mein busy.

**HO GUM HAI KISI KE PYAAR MEIN**

**DIL SUBAH SHAAM**

**PAR TUMHE LIKH NAI PAU**

**MAIN USKA NAAM**

**HAAY RAAM, HAAY RAAM**

Coffee banate hue Daya atit ke kuch palon ke saer karne nikal jate hai.

_"Muskann ye achha kia tumne, jyada chot toh nai ayi na"_

_"Nai, sir. I'm perfectly fine. Aisi chhoti-moti chote toh lagti rehti hai"_

_"Sahi kaha, bahadur log inte chhoti-moti kharocho se peeche nai hat te"_

_Daya looks proud when ACP praises her for single-handedly saving a bank from 2 robbers(The case of red rose killer)_

_"Ahhh..." Muskann falls on ground, grabbing her collor bone while cheking drawers in victims room._

_"Muskann..."_

_"Sir waha... waha kuch hai... uss drawer mein... main drawer check karr rahi thi k koi suyi jaesi chiz waha se nikli n chubb gae" Muskann informs them through gritted teeth. Her pain n struggle against the fluid in needle was clearly written_

_acroos her face._

_"Daya isse hospital leke jao"_

_"Yes sir..." Daya lifts in bridal style. She is loosing her conciousness despite her struggle._

_"Hang on Muskann. Hum hospital pohochne wale hai" He was scared to death, and had some unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.(The case about million dollar stamp)_

**SUBAH SHAAM**

"DAYA..." Abhijeet jerks his hand away from stove.

"Dhyaan kaha hai tumahara, haat jal jata.." Abhijeet scolds looking for possible injury.

"Sorry Abhi wo...main case k...haan haan case k bare mein soch raha tha...aur pata hi nai chala..."

"Haan Muskann naam k case k bare mein na..."

Okkkkey...Abhijeet se kuch v chupane ki kosis bekar hai.

**HO GUM HAI KISI K PYAAR MEIN**

**DIL SUBAH SHAAM**

**PAR TUMHE LIKH NAI PAU**

**MAIN USKA NAAM**

**HAAY RAAM, HAAY RAAM**

"Hey bhagwan kaha chalagaya ye, yahi toh rakha tha. Kaha chalagaya"

Muskann purey kamre ko ultakar kuch doond rahi thi.

"Daya sir k gifts alag se sambhalkar rakhe the, aur wohi khogaya mujhse"

"Muskann, kya hua? Jaldi karr"

"Tarika, mere kuch gift bags nai milrahe"

"Wahi kahi honge, achhe se doond"

"Nahi milrahi, yahi rakhi thi"

"Muskaan sare gifts toh yahi sofey pr hai"

"Nai wo Daya sir ka gift nai milraha..." she replied getting agitated.

"Ohhhhh...Daya sirrrrr k gifts hai. Dhoond...Dhoond...miljaega...", Tarika replied with mocking smile.

Muskann blushed furiously and was looking anywhere but at Tarika. And her memories reverted back to bags in the chest under her bed.

"Tu toh apna muh band hi rakh, coffee ready karr main ati hu avi"

Running to her bedroom, she pulled out her chest, n took out her gift bags. Taking the gift box with 'Daya sir' written on it, she let out the sigh of relief.

Uss gift ko siney se lagakar baeth gayi.

_"Kyu? Kyu kiya ye sab?"_

_"Sir, Muskann ko bachane k liye"(officer turn traitor)_

**HO SOCHA HAI EK DINN MAIN USSE MILKE**

**KEH DALU APNE SAB HAAL DIL KE**

**AUR KARDU JIVAN USKE HAWALE**

**PHIR CHHOD DE CHAHE APNA BANALE**

"Abhi, jaldi karo, 9 bajne wale hai(mimicking Abhijeet) Daya ajj fir late hojaenge. ACP sir toh marr hi dalenge ajj" Daya driver seat mein impatient baethe hue the.

"Abbey Daya, ajj badi jaldi horahi hai bureau pohochne ki... abhi toh bas 8:25 hi hua hai. Muskann 9 baje se pehle nai ane wali..." par Daya ne beech mein hi katt li.

"Abhi plz, waese hi mujhe derr horahi hai"

"Achha baba, chal mere bhai"

Pr Daya ne gadi opposite direction mein ghumadi.

"Daya, ye kya? Bureau to right se jara tha. Bhul toh nai gaya?"

"Nai, Boss. Woh mall jana hai. Gift..."

"Ohhhh... Gift... Ok chal-chal... Muskann khus hojaegi..."

"Kya yaar, Abhi..."

"Kisse jhut bol raha hai, Daya? Mujhse? Sab samajta hu... Bohut pyaar karta hai na usse?"

Daya hesitated for a while, but gave up...

"Haan, Boss. Aur uske jane k baad hi ehsas hua. Inn 5 saalon main bohut tarpa hu usse dekhne k liye. Jab v delhi mein kisi criminal activity ki news ayi mein bohut darr jata k kahi usse kuch ho najae"

"Daya... Abb wo wapas agayi hai. Derr matt karr mere bhai"

"Haan nai, Tujhe v toh shadi ki jaldi hai. Mere liye ruka hua hai"(Abhi already prposed Tarika)

"DAYA... Main yaha serious baat karr raha hu aur tu hai k..." Abhijeet pouted.

"Abhi... Haan iss baar derr nai karni... Ajj hi... Chahe wo accept kare ya na kare"

"Wo accept jaroor karegi...(teasing tone) mere itne Mote, Hatte-katte, Hansy Daya ko naa kaun karr sakta hai"

"Muskann... Wo kuch v karsakti hai"

"HAHAHAHA" Abhijeet laughed joyfully.

**MAIN TOH USKA HI HUA RE DIWANA**

**AB TOH JAESA V MERA HO ANJAM**

**GUM HAI KISI K PYAAR MEIN DIL SUBAH SHAAM**

**PAR TUMHE LIKH NAHI PAU MAIN USKA NAAM**

Aur purey mall main Abhijeet ko adhe ghante mein gumane k baad finally Daya zeroed on suit.

A blue-green simple n elegant piece.

"Abb chalen... Daya. Badi jadi doondliya tu ne toh gift"

"Haan... Wo... Jay se pehle hi advice leliya tha. Toh mujhe pata tha k kya lena hai"

"Ok.. Abb chal.. Warna late hojaenge. ACP sir bohut daantege ajj"

"Kya Boss... Tumhe sir daatenge? November fool bana rahe ho kya?"

"Chup karr aur jaldi chal"

And they took off for Bureau bickering like kids.

Pr jaese hi bureau najar ayq Daya ne break lagadi.

"Abbey abb bas 2 min ka rasta baki hai. Yaha kyu roka?"

"Abhi.." Daya looked nervous

"Kya? Kya hua, Daya ? HAIN"

"Wo accept karegi na?"

"Jaroor. Tu darr kyu raha hai?"

"Pr Boss, agar wo mujhe reject karde toh please usse force matt karna...please yaar"

"Baat v nakaru?"

"Nahi... Main chahta hu k wo dill se mujhe accept kare...na ki kisiki pressure mein"

"Thik hai Daya par..."

"Koi par-war nai Boss...please"

"Thik hai mere bhai...gud luck with that"

"Thanx Boss, mujhe sachmein iski jaroorat thi"

**HAAI RAAM**

"Ohhh... God... Kas ki wo v mujhse pyaar kare" Daya pleaded

**HAAI HAAI HAAI HAAI RAAM**

"Tarika, jaldi karr. Late hona hai kya?"

"Haan baba. Ayi"

**CHAHA HAI TUMNE JIS BAWARI KO**

**WO BHI SAJANWA CHAHE CHAHE TUMHI KO**

**NAINA UTHAYE TOH PYAAR SAMJHO**

**PALKEIN JHUKADE TOH IKRAAR SAMJHO**

"Muskann?"

"Haan...?"

"Daya k liye itne sarey gifts?" Tarika digs through her gift bags. Muskann dove forward and snached away the bag.

"Tujhe... Tujhe kisne kaha mere bags dekhne ko?" Muskann blushes.

"Tujhe kya lagta hai? Mujhe kuch nai pata hi nai"

"Wo..."

"Kya?"

"Ok haan... Wo mein unhe LIKE karti hu"

"Bas like?... Musi..."

"Ok LOVE... Khus? Unka pata nai. Pr batana toh hai..."

"Chill Muskann... Sab thik hi hoga. Jyada se jyada kya hoga, reject. Bas"

"HAHA" Muskann laughes sarcastically.

"Dost hai ya dusmann, mujhe kehrahi hai k jyada se jyada reject hojaungi"

"Musi...jindagi ek hi insan pr nai rukti. Pr jaha tak mera andaja hai, he too feels for u. Dekha hai meine usse Delhi crime reports mein restless hote hue. Kayi signals dekhe maine"

"Really Tarika?"

"Really" Muskann smiles.

**RAKHTI HAI KABSE CHUPA-CHUPA KE**

**APNI HOTHON MEIN PIYA TERA NAAM**

**GUM HAI KISI KE PYAAR MEIN DIL SUBAH SHAAM**

**PAR TUMHE LIKH NAHI PAU MEIN USKA NAAM**

"Abb chal jaldi, late hojaebge warna" Tarika says collecting her keys and purse. Muskann carries her bags and get in the car.

Purey rastey Muskann bohut nervous thi.

"Wo Daya sir hi toh hai, koi bhoot nai hai. Calm down Musi. Kha nahi jaenge wo tujhe. Thik kaha Tarika ne, duniya ek hi insan pe nai tiki. Himmat karr aur bolde, jo v hoga dekhajaega. Phir v reject kia toh. Pr unko ek baar kehna toh hai"

After sometimes they reach Bureau. Tarika neeche utargae pr Muskann toh utarne ka naam hi nai lerahi.

"Musi? Kya hua? Utro, chalo abb"

"Tarika?"

Uski nervous aankhe ek khamos request karr rahi thi.

"Nai bolungi usko...kuch nai bolungi agar wo tujhe reject v karde...koi pressure nai. Main samajti hu Muskann." Tarika says with genuine smile. "Abb chal"

"Thanx Tarika"

"Abbey dost ko thanx bolti hai?" Tarika gives a scary look.

"Ohh..main toh darr gayi...koi bachaooo mujhe" Muskann replied with mockery.

And they walked away gigling like school girls.

**HO GUM HAI KISI K PYAAR MEIN**

Qualis parking mein enter karte hi Abhijeet bolpade..

"Ye dekh Tarika ji ki gadi, Muskann unke saath anewali thi ajj. Matlab hn...hn..." Abhi teases Daya.

"ABHIJEET..." Daya tries to warn him futilely.

**DIL SUBAH SHAAM**

Muskann ne sab ko gift dediya tha pr Abhijeet aur Daya ka koi ata pata nai tha.

Iss wajah se wo aur nervous horahi thi.

**PAR TUMHE LIKH NAI PAU**

Daya daudkr Bureau mein pohochna chahte the, pr ye v jante the k Abhi ka reaction kya hoga.

**MAIN USKA NAAM**

Muskann valehi baki sabke sath re-intro kar rahi thi aur apni duty join karne k lia ready thi, pr intezaar toh kisi aur ka tha

**HAAI RAAM**

Abhijeet pure corridor mein najane kya-kya bad-bad kar rahe the, pr sunn kaun raha tha? Daya was looking forward to meet Musi.

HAAI RAAM

Muskann sub-conciously darwaje k pass hi khadi thi. Ajj toh aar ya paar. 5 saalon ka intezaar ajj khatam hoga

**SUBAH SHAAM**

"Abbey Daya, dyaan kaha hai tera? Kabse akele bad-bad kiye jaraha hu"

"Hn?"

"Ohh...haan...haan"

**GUM HAI KISI K PYAAR MEIN**

Daya took the turn with his warning growl.

"ABHIJEET..."

And opened the door to office.

**DIL SUBAH SHAAM**

Thats when there eyes met.

* * *

**Sorry yaar,**

SUPPERLATE hogae na? Abb toh dediya, batana kaesa laga.

LOVE YA SHONA(baki crax v)

**LAST:READ N REVIEW**


End file.
